All Apologies
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Chloe wants to live on the edge... but how? And how can Alek help her?
1. Chapter 1

-I don t own The Nine Lives of Chloe King! I wish I did though! Please review!-

Chapter 1:

I looked around, and I paused, looking at all the clothes surrounding me. You got to be kidding me! I just saw that dress yesterday! I complained to Amy as we browsed through the racks of clothes at the store I worked at, Varese Vintage.

"It's okay. How about... This? She asked, holding up dress, black on top with a rose design on the bottom half. I looked at it up and down.

"You really think I should be going on this date? I mean, I think I should like be boy free. Like, forever... Maybe it would be the best for me."

"You are going. And if you gave up on guys... You'd be a loser." She said as she took the dress, and me to the changing room. I gasped mockingly "and I hate you too!" Amy grinned and pushed me and the dress into the changing room. I quickly changed into it, pulling my big, wavy blonde hair to the side. I stared into the mirror. Well, I m Chloe if you didn t know, and this week, I died, and came back to life. I am a Mai, as Alek and Jasmine told me, I have these cat like abilities, which are cool, but a curse too. These creepy psychos are trying to kill me. Yah, and I can t be intimate with a human, even just a kiss.

"Chloe! Hurry up! Your date starts in five minutes!" Amy squealed from the other side of the curtain.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the curtain back, to face Amy and behind her, Alek. "Oh, Alek. What a surprise to see you here!" Not.. You see he's been following me and protecting me from the psychos out to kill me. And right now, the look on his face, doesn t seem happy.

"I need to talk to you, alone" He said, looking at Amy.

"Oh, okay. I'll be.. Over there!" She said, scampering away. Alek pushed me back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind us. "What the bloody hell are you thinking of doing?"

"Um, going out? I said, trying not to look at Alek.

"Yeah, you are. With Brian. Cancel the date." He replied. "Excuse me? Why? I'll make sure he doesn't kiss me."

"I told you before. One of you will get hurt. Even if you don't kiss."

Alek, please, he's the only thing worth my time right now." I stepped out of the changing room, I looked at him, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I raced across the busy streets and straight into the Cafe I was going to meet Brian in. I looked around, patting my hair down, huffing and puffing while trying to see if Brian was there yet. And... He was not. I sat down at a table outside, pulling out my phone and glancing to see Brian had texted. I opened the text up, reading:

'Hey Chloe I'm going to be a bit late! Sorry, see you soon. -Brian

I groaned of course... Does this always happen? Boys pretend to be late and then are a no show. I glanced around, feeling a gaze on my back. I looked at the buildings above me, looking for a body or yet... A figure. I gulped. Oh no, where would Alek right now? I stood up, running straight into Brian. "Oh! I am so sorry about that!"

"Um, no problem." He said, smiling at my blushing face. "Want to get out of here?"

"Uh, sure? Why not?" I said.

"Shall we?" He said mocking a British actor, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I replied giggling.

We walked across the street, laughing and talking. I paused, looking behind me as cars raced by. I saw a hooded figure walking away from us.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw somebody I know." I lied through my teeth while looking straight into his hazel green eyes.

"Oh, okay." He wearily said. Oh God is this going to be a long date.

I plopped down on my bed, sighing. The date was an unusual one, both me and Brian were in two separate worlds. I pulled out my phone, texting Amy to call me ASAP. I heard footsteps on the roof, and I smiled knowing Alek was up there. I climbed up onto the roof, looking around for Alek. A dark figure sat on the end, a hood covering his face. "Hey Alek, what's up?"

"Hey," He said, looking away from me.

"What's wrong? Have fun today?" I teased.

"Chloe I'm not in the mood right now." He uttered.

"Alek, your not usually like this. What's wrong?" I grabbed his arm, but he pulled back.

"Nothing Chloe go back inside." He said standing up.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I stood up too, following him, pulling him around to face me. I gasped, "Alek! What happened to your face!" Alek had a black eye, and scratches all across his face.

"I can't tell you now. Goodnight Chloe. Maybe another time." He ran across my rooftop onto others until he disappeared into the sparkling lights of California.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yah! I feel so loved! Mwa-mwa-mwa! (evil laugh) Sorry too hyper/happy! I hope this is a good chapter! I used a part of the newest CK episode! Don't forget- my story is not based on the whole plot of the tv show- or books! ;)**

Chapter 3:

I raced through the school searching for Alek. Worry written all over my face. I relaxed once I found him putting things into his locker, hoodie up, glasses on, talking to his basketball buddies.

"Alek! Can I speak to you in _private?_ Thanks!" I said smiling as his friends glared at me for interrupting their conversation about basketball. "Tell me. Now." I hissed, the smile gone from my face.

"Relax Chloe. Nothing happened. Jasmine and I were training that's all."

"That's all? You _really_ think of me to be _that_ naive. And I thought you could trust me." I commented, trying to get his guilt on. "You know... I'm a good secret keeper..." I added.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Well, first of all in believes is LIES."

"Then what about trust?"

"Fine... Unless this happens again..." I narrowed my eyes. "Pull the hoodie down. You look to conspicuous." I said, hanking off his hood.

"Thanks Chloe" He said sarcastically. "Now, just sunglasses makes me not conspicuous."

"Then take them off!" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"What do I tell people then? Oh, I'm training to protect Chloe King from these people trying to kill her! That's all." He mocked.

"Just say boxing lessons... And trees got in your way."

"Fine. I'll see you later." He told me as he pulled his sunglasses off and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the bell rang for lunch I walked through the hallways, using my cat-like hearing to listen into people's conversations.

"You have to promise. You can't tell anyone. Devon's parents were out of town last night and we totally..." A curly brown hair girl.. Ally I think... From my English class was saying to her friend.

"Yes it's infected. Yes it hurts and yes my mom is going to kill me when she sees it." Another brown haired girl said to her friend as I walked by.

"Couch says that 4 9 won't even get scouts interested.." A tall boy from the basketball team said.

"Turn around." A voice said behind me. I turned, shocked to see Alek, dropping my books in the process. "Having fun?" He said, serious etched all over his face... And scratches of course.

"I swear I'm going to tie a bell around your neck stop sneaking up on me."

I bent down, picking up my books.

Alek bend down too, "maybe you would have heard. If you weren't preoccupied."

I stood up. "I wasn't doing anything. I was going to lunch." I went to my locker.

"And tuning into all the gossip. So what do you think that tattoo actually is? I think that was a tattoo she was talking about." He asked me on my way to my locker.

"Ew. And I wouldn't know. It just noise. I can't control it.

"We'll have to work on that. Hearing is there to alert danger"

"Meaning you?

"Meaning killers. Executioners. Assorted non human predator You're not safe because you stopped one man. You need to learn how to control your gifts. Life and- well for you another."

"Is this your long winded way kind of frightening way of telling me I have training tonight?"

"Jasmine will pick you up after work." He smirked.

"Can't wait" I replied as I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed how close he was too me. My heart speeded up a bit... I stuttered... "Does anyone toll you that you're a close talker?"

"Just you." He said, smirking again. "I know you like it."

I sighed breathing slowly. "It's not a compliment."

"I'll See you later-" He started to turn but turned back, "and oh Chloe- Be careful- one day you'll hear something you won't like." He said turning to walk away. I closed my locker.

I noticed Amy and Paul a bit away, so I stopped and started listen to their conversation: "That's the third time she's blown me off.I think I'm in the market for a new best friend." Amy told Paul, turning a corner and disappearing. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Alek was right. I don't like hearing this.

**Read and review! I have you're cookies held hostage! So.. if you want to see your cookies EVER again- REVIEW! ^.^ Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I am so glad for the newest Chloe King! I am actually thinking about doing the story once or twice a week. I'm sorry! Sorry to disappoint!

Chapter 4:

"Look I know I asked for your help but this is like 600 radio stations playing at once. I can't be able to do this."

"Pick something"

"I can't"

"Just do it"

"Highly suspicious." I retorted.

"Don't be. Now close your eyes."

"It's so loud"

"Ignore it. Listen to your breathing. Take your time. The world doesn't matter. It's just you and me." Alek said. "Do you hear the clock?"

I smiled... Getting into how cool this was. I actually could get used to these powers.

I smiled and walked away from the subway, happy and feeling accomplished. I pulled out my phone and found Brian had called. Multiple times. She sighed. She just wanted to go back to Alek and do something fun not sit outside on a blanket and talk. She wanted to live... On the edge.

I texted Jasmine instead:

_"Hey! What's Alek's number?"_ I texted.

Instantly she texted me back: _"Haha really? Okay... It's 000-000-0000"_

I smiled, _"Thanks"_

_"No problem."_

I texted Alek as I stepped into the house, right away, I got a text from Alek. _"What's up?"_

_ "Wanna hang out later? Not a date or anything. Just to hang out?"_

_ "Sure. When?" _

_ I glanced at the clock seeing it was 5:30. "How about 7?"_

_ "Alright then. I'll pick you up then. Can't wait ;)" _

_ "Bit cocky already?"_

_ "Only for you."_

_ "I bet you're smirking right now."_

_ "You know me so well."_ I smiled. This will be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_"Chloe! Help me!" I heard a girl yelling from my left. Where was I? I think it was school. But... Why was it all foggy? _

_ "Chloe..." Another voice said from the front of the hallway. _

_ "Chloe... Come find me. Hahaha," An evil cackle followed. _

_ "Chloe..." A voice whispered from behind me. I twirled around to be faced with a man in a devil's mask. "Prepare to die." He held a dagger in his hand and now, instead of his hand, it was stabbed into me. _

_ "Ahhhh!" I screamed, falling to the ground in pain._

_ "Chloe"_

_ "Chloe! Wake up!"_

I was jolted from my nightmare to find it dark outside, but with my powers I found Alek leaning over me, concern written all over his face.

"Alek! What are you...?" I glanced at the time 7:05, groaning. "Oh... Oops! Sorry."

"Are you alright?" He asked. I got up, as he got up.

"Yah, just a very weird nightmare. Wait- how did you get in here?"

"Are you questioning my awesomeness?" He joked.

"Never.''

"Are you still up to going out or do you just want to stay here?" He questioned me.

"Uh, well, I do have a headache. Can we just go watch some TV together?"

"Sure," He said while pulling me off of the bed and leading me downstairs.

As Alek sat down on the couch I grabbed the remote, "what do you usually watch?"

"Oh, anything really."

"Well let's see what is on tonight." I flipped through the channels. "MTV? Degrassi? Wizards of Waverly Place? Cops? Americas Most Wanted? Americas's Next Top Model? Harry Potter or Easy A?" I listed.

"How about Easy A." He responded.

"Alright then." I plopped down next to him, darn, why couldn't the couch be bigger? Once I was settle, our shoulders were touching, so were our knees. My heart was thumping... I tried to concentrate on Emma Stone as she was singing to Pocket Full of Sunshine. I slumped back against the couch and Alek, putting my feet onto the table. I felt his stare on me but I ignored it as I continued to watch the movie. Slowly, my eyes began to flutter open- shut- open- shut. I started to fall asleep, not listening to the movie but to Alek's heart beat, lulling me to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't believe I get all of these reviews! Love to all! :D

Chapter 6:

My eyes fluttered open to find myself on the couch, a blanket laid over me, Alek gone. Wait. No Alek! Crap- my mom!

I heard people in the kitchen talking so I listened in, "Sorry for being here without you knowing. Chloe didn't feel good to go out so we just stayed here to watch a movie." I heard the boy with a familiar British accent talking. Great. Alek was buttering up to my mother. Just great. I tiptoed up to the kitchen door, ready to barge in, in case somebody said something embarrassing about me.

"Well, I most say, my first impression was truly bad but I'm really glad to finally meet you. I'm so glad that Chloe has a life without Amy and Paul."

"Mom!" I said, walking into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around me still.

"Oh honey! I didn't know you were awake!"

"Well, I better get going Mrs. King. Chloe." My mom shook his hand as he said that. As he walked by me, smirking. "Hope you sleep well tonight." I followed him to the door.

"Thanks though."

"No problem," he replied, winking as he walked away. I smiled, hanging on the door, thinking about tonight.

Alek's POV:

I smiled as I walked away from Chloe's house. I enjoyed myself with Chloe. I just wish she could have gone out with me where we could REALLY have fun. And, maybe a kiss in there too. I chuckled just thinking of the time at school when I cornered her and was going to kiss her but Jasmine just had to interrupt.

I heard someone behind me, trying to keep up to my fast pace. I heard shuffiling and I knew instantly who it was.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." I drawled in my British accent. "You really need to stop trying to sneak up on me, it will never work."

The boy with long black hair snorted, "well then, at least you know it's me. I don't want a metal pole flung at me like that other guy that gave you that shiner. Have you told your girlfriend." He said.

"What the hell do you want from me." I hissed.

"What makes you think I want something." His yellow eyes glinted in the dark.

"Well you always want something when I see you."

"Well spot on Alek. You know me SO well."

"So. what. Do. You. Want?"

"Well I just came by to tell you that I'm enrolling in your school. Make sure you introduce to your girlfriend. If you break up with her, I'll tell her I'm single." he laughed, and my fists curled up.

"Don't you dare do anything to her. Or I swear you will be dead."

"Ha nice threat but I won't back down so easily. I like a good challenge." my top blew I turned, and punched him in the face knocking him down to the ground.

"It will be for your own good if you just leave us alone." i growled at him. He smirked.

"Don't think this is over Alek." with that he disappeared. I yelled turning to the closest tree, slamming my fist into the tree, not caring how it hurt and how my fist was bleeding. I was just going to kill that guy if he did anything to Chloe.

Reviews are loved! More reviews means more chapter updates quicker!

And I need ideas, so if you have any just PM me! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing and my mom yelling at me to get up. "I'm up! No need to break the door down" I yelled.

"Honey that isn't the problem! I just found out that I'm leaving tomorrow for a conference in Seattle for a weekend! We need to discuss where you'll go!"

I sighed, getting out f my bed, and marched to the door, opening it slightly to poke my head out the door. "mom. Chill, I think I can stay at Amy's or Jasmine's house."

My mom looked at me sternly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes mom I'm sure. Valentina will allow me to stay over. And don't worry she is VERY strict so don't worry about Alek. And no,he isn't my boyfriend. We are just friends." I shut the door before my mom could retort to that. "Crap I'm late for school!" I yelled as I changed quickly and raced out of my house.

I got to school and raced up to Jasmine. "Hey Jazzy do you mind if I spend the weekend at your house? My mom's being a bit psycho about leaving me alone."

"Sure Chloe! Not a problem! I'll text Valentina and tell her!" Jasmine said smiling.

I smiled back, "thanks Jaz. Your the greatest." With that, I walked to class wishing it could be tomorrow already so I could be hanging out with Jasmine.

My mind wandered... Wondering what mischief we could both get into.

Well, when I meant mischief didn't mean getting in trouble with the teacher and getting yelled at in front of the whole class- and Alek. Whom, I don't know but probably knew, he was smirking at my back. I muttered an apology to the teacher as the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Have fun thinking of me?" A voice whispered in my ear as an arm went over my shoulder.

"Oh Dahling of course I can never forget about you." I said sarcastically, "hey I got to go home. See you."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled out behind me. "Don't think I eavesdropped! 'Cuz I did!" I laughed and I started walking home. I remember the boy from yesterday. Kai. What happened to him? But while I was thinking that a person walked up to me, he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

I stopped short as I felt smugness coming off of him. More like radiating. The boy stopped in front of me, a charming smile on his face, dimples show up. I looked at him, he was wearing all black and so was his hair, all accept his eyes were a piercing bluish purple.

"Hello, my name is Xander. I'm a swell friend of Alek's and I just wanted to introduce myself to the Uniter." He said politely, an accent light on his tongue.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you from England too?"

He smiled, "Yes of course, that's how I knew Alek and his..." He stopped short. "Well, I better get going." With that, he brushed by and I turned to see him disappear into the busyness of the day. I turned back around noticing Alek standing on top of a roof, glaring at Xander's back.

Reviews are loved and greatly appreicated! Sadly this was a filler. So hopefully (if enough reviews hem hem) I'll update ASAP! School is starting soon though :( but I'll try my best to get this story finished!

Hansbruner: OMG I loved that scene! Have you seen the newest episodes?

Godess of the Sands: You'll just have to see what's next!

KayJay112: OMG thanks!

AlekxChloex4eva: He's my character. Just more added drama ;D

Dramionelover01: haha just wait ;)

MsRobinsonCrusoe17: *Gasps* of course I'm continuing this! With your reviews egging me on! :D

Hard2getchameleon: OMG did you see the recent one? OMG really can't wait now!

Witnessgreatness21: You meet him but his secrets will have to wait... For now :)

Kalilong7: Did this chapter help? I know it's just a filler :(

TheBlackCat99: Ikr? It's gonna get even juicier then it is already! Hope you'll enjoy!

Emilyjaden101: Thanks for the review! Keep the reviews coming and more chaps will be on their way!

Itwizz: Of course!

Clarinetto14: Of course my dear friend! Always hopeing to get it done- sadly things get in the way... And I get distracted easily xD

MinaLina: Did this chapter answer most of your questions?

EmmieEms313: Much love to you too!

Bucksgirl731: GASPS! Noooo not my cookies! Lol this was the thing that totally motivated me to update. Thanks girlie!

Frogflute2: Hum... Let's see what happens next with them ;D


End file.
